<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Droplets: ASS by thepudz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750494">Droplets: ASS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepudz/pseuds/thepudz'>thepudz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Title is an Inside Joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepudz/pseuds/thepudz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really don't have to try to be sexy. Trust me." </p><p>Adora and Catra had finally confessed their love. Finally shared their first genuine kiss. But they wanted more. They wanted each other. And, well, they're already on a bed. There was only one way this night was going to end.</p><p>OR<br/>A smut one-shot showing the (very sexual) events that occurred between Chapters 8 and 9 of Droplets 1, and Adora and Catra's first time together. Droplets does not have to be read to understand this, it is literally just Porn Without Plot in a Modern AU.</p><p>ALL CHARACTERS DEPICTED ARE 18+</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Droplets: ASS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... Yeah. I finally did this. I wrote it a while back but didn't think I'd actually post it. As stated in the description, this is what occurred between Chapters 8 and 9 of Droplets 1. There are no themes or anything with this story. It is plain old smut, and I hope y'all enjoy it. I rarely write this stuff so it might be rough, but I've done my best. Thank you in advance! &lt;3</p><p>Also the title is an inside joke from my Twitter and I know it's ridiculous but I am not ashamed of it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really don’t have to try to be sexy. Trust me.”</p><p>It was still hard to believe this was all happening. The slight stinging in Adora’s bottom lip from Catra’s nibbling. The scent of her hair as the strands brushed against Adora’s cheek and collarbone. The warmth of Catra’s palm on her cheek. All of these were real feelings Adora was having.</p><p>Even the sounds of her laughter were enough to fill Adora with that same joy and satisfaction. These past few weeks of pretending to be friends had become agonizing. They both knew their feelings. They both desired each other. But their fear of destroying this bond blocked them from confession. It blocked them from each other.</p><p>No more.</p><p>The words ‘I love you’ still rung true. No matter how many times Adora spoke it into Catra’s soft lips. She meant it every single time. She wanted to say it as much as she possibly could.</p><p>But the words became harder and harder to speak as the kiss between them deepened. It was only Adora’s second time kissing her, and yet she could already feel Catra’s tongue gently pressing against her own. It was a surprise gesture. Adora embraced it. Even the gentle clacking of their teeth was enough to send little bundles of shock through Adora’s spine.</p><p>As Adora’s hand ran down Catra’s back during the passionate kiss, she could trace the bumps of Catra’s spine with her fingertips. The soft fabric of her shirt was soothing to the touch, but Adora’s hand kept going lower. She didn’t even really mean to, but Catra felt the hand slowly come to a rest atop her waist, Adora’s fingers just cupping Catra’s behind.</p><p>“Ah, sorry,” Adora spoke quickly and quietly, going to take her hand away. It was a genuine accident that she ended up touching Catra there.</p><p>But Catra never gave her permission to stop.</p><p>She suddenly grabbed Adora’s wrist, a bit too tight at first, but gently loosening the grip. “It’s okay,” she responded, returning Adora’s hand to that spot. “I… I want you to touch me there. I want you to touch me… in a lot of places.”</p><p>Adora felt a shiver upon hearing those words. She had a feeling this is what Catra wanted. But she had no idea how to ask. Her heart was still pounding like a series of fireworks. A certain simmering feeling was building within her core. “Catra… Do you…?” Adora asked.</p><p>Catra looked directly into Adora’s eyes. She was atop Adora. She heard those words. She listened to Adora’s breath. She could feel it against her own lips, and it only made her desire this woman even more. Catra leaned down a bit further, her lips tickling Adora’s ear.</p><p>“I want you…”</p><p>Every single syllable and short breath directly against Adora’s ear was enough to almost make her pass out from the fuzzy sensation in her spine. “I want you too…” Adora replied, though she knew it was nowhere near as intimately said as Catra.</p><p>But to further drive the point home, Adora slid her hand up the back of Catra’s shirt. She dragged her nails gently along the skin of her back. She feels the bumps of Catra’s ribs, and her thumb just teased underneath Catra’s armpits.</p><p>The movement lifted up Catra’s shirt, showing off her stomach. But Adora wants more. She needs more. She looked to Catra, asking silently for permission. But there was not even a second of hesitation. Catra was shivering, her hot breath coming out in shudders from Adora’s mere touch. The tickling of her ribcage sent fire throughout her spine.</p><p>With permission granted, Adora lifted Catra’s loose shirt up and over her head. There was nothing underneath. Nothing except Catra’s body. But Adora didn’t want Catra to feel alone. Before she could even get a good look at Catra’s body, she quickly grabbed the bottom of her own shirt, taking it off in less than a second.</p><p>Catra’s eyes widened when she was able to look at Adora’s bare body. Her eyes gazed down from Adora’s face to her strong collarbone, and to her chest, her beautiful breasts finally freed. Her pink, perfect nipples, already hard from everything that had led up to this.</p><p>Catra even gazed lower than that, noticing Adora’s visible abs. She ran her hand up Adora’s waist, her thumb tracing over the hard bumps of Adora’s muscle. But her distraction had created a chance for Adora to move in, kissing between Catra’s breasts.</p><p>As Adora leaned up, she felt her own breasts gently brush against Catra’s. The occasional touch of their peaks only further built that fire in her core. Adora’s lips slowly made their way to Catra’s left breast, and the woman on top soon felt a warm tongue running over her sensitive nipple as Adora closed her eyes and took in the taste.</p><p>“Oh my god…” Catra gasped slightly, putting a hand on the back of Adora’s head. She didn’t want it to stop. Not now. Not ever. In every step of the way, they gave their clear consent, even without words. They way they pulled each other closer, the way they let out their moans and sighs, it was all an expression of desire. They never wanted to make the other uncomfortable. It was a first for both of them. It was meant to be special.</p><p>Adora’s left hand played with Catra’s other breast, rubbing her thumb over the hardened nipple and feeling the softness with her hand. She was only imitating everything she had seen in videos. She had no clue if it was good or not. But Catra’s sighs and the hand on the back of her head was enough to tell her to keep going. She cupped her other hand on Catra’s butt once more, this time pulling her shorts down just a tad.</p><p>Catra felt like she was lost in pure bliss. Her eyes could barely stay open. Pleasure and fire invaded her body and flooded her senses. “Fuck… Adora…” Catra gasped, pushing her lips to the top of Adora’s head. She could feel Adora’s hands at every sensitive point on her body. “I love you so much…”</p><p>Adora eventually resorted to using both hands to shimmy down Catra’s shorts. Her mouth left Catra’s nipple and her tongue dragged up Catra’s midsection, in between her breasts. She wanted to taste her. She wanted to know every bit of her. “I love you too…” Adora responded, working Catra’s shorts off her legs and tossing them aside.</p><p>Catra was completely exposed to her. She never had issues with her own body image, but having Adora obsess over her was a tremendous confidence booster. Especially as she felt both of Adora’s hands cup her butt, feeling her. She gave a gentle squeeze. </p><p>Adora couldn’t help but gaze at the rest of Catra’s body. Her legs, her hips, her behind. Knowing what she looked like fuelled her desire even more. But most of all, she took a moment to look between Catra’s legs. She saw the dripping wetness. Catra couldn’t help but blush as she noticed Adora’s staring. “Adora… I just…. Before we start…” Catra suddenly spoke up.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Adora asked, her eyes gazing up into Catra’s.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just…” Catra looked down at her. “I need your consent.”</p><p>Adora nodded. “I really want this, Catra. More than anything. Right now, I just… need you close to me. And I promise, I’ll tell you if I want to stop.”</p><p>“Okay…” Catra’s concerned look slowly morphed into a teasing smile. Slowly, Adora felt Catra’s finger brush underneath her chin, tilting her head up to look into her eyes. She expected a kiss. But with Catra’s lips mere hairs away from Adora’s, she received no satisfaction. Instead, Catra spoke. “Then… Lay down. Now.”</p><p>Catra demanded. Adora obeyed.</p><p>She pressed her back against the soft bed, looking up as Catra crawled up her body. Catra was slow and deliberate in her movements, tracing her fingers over Adora’s abs and flicking her tongue at Adora’s nipple. Brief movements, yet full of fire. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Catra deliberately placed her hands all over Adora’s chest as she crawled up, until eventually, she put her hands on the wall behind the bed, kneeling above Adora’s face.</p><p>Adora knew what she had to do. She had no idea how to do it. But she wanted it. She leaned up, going to pleasure Catra with a flat tongue. But Catra soon threaded her fingers through Adora’s golden hair, and gently pushed her head back down on the bed. “I said… Lay down,” Catra repeated herself, gripping Adora’s hair.</p><p>Catra’s wetness was practically dripping onto her lips, and Adora swallowed once more. “Catra…” Adora sighed.</p><p>But it was her last word before Catra lowered her hips slightly, and Adora stuck out a warm, flat tongue, receiving Catra’s wetness and tasting it for the first time.</p><p>“Oh, fuck…” Catra sighed as Adora simply kept her tongue still, allowing Catra to grind her hips back and forth slowly. Her hands came up and gripped the rounded curve of Catra’s ass once again, practically pulling Catra closer as she began to take initiative, the tip of her tongue sliding from the bottom to the top, finding Catra’s clit and teasing that specifically.</p><p>Catra covered her mouth immediately before a loud moan could draw out. They had neighbors in this apartment building. She had to keep reminding herself. But her other hand gripped Adora’s golden hair, maybe a bit too tight.</p><p>Adora liked the feeling. Her scalp being pulled slightly. It excited her. And she rewarded Catra by sliding that tongue right into her. She could only breath through her nose, and even that was pressed against Catra’s clit as she began to drink from her wetness.  </p><p>Catra couldn’t take it. As she felt Adora’s tongue fuck her, she suddenly uncovered her mouth and let out a sharp moan. Leaning back, she placed a hand on Adora’s abs, the other still gripping her hair tight. It was embarrassing how close she already was. She tugged Adora’s hair, pulling her deeper.</p><p>The wetness dripped down Adora’s chin. The scent filled her mind. But the taste was the most intense sense of all. It was bitter and salty, but at the same time, also sweet like honey. As Catra came closer and closer to the end, she started to buck her hips slightly, grinding against Adora’s mouth in rapid, sporadic twitches. “God… Adora, I’m… Fucking close…”</p><p>Adora nosed Catra’s clit. She gripped Catra’s round butt tight. She brought her hips close and tongued her pussy as passionately as she could. And Catra couldn’t take it any longer. All of it built rapidly, and it all came out in an explosion of pleasure.</p><p>She let out a rapid set of gasps as she came. Adora could feel her climax around her tongue. She opened her eyes to look up to Catra, and saw her chest heaving in and out with each heavy breath. Adora’s eyes gazed to her breasts once more, simply staring at them as sweat began to cover them. And she was powerless underneath Catra.</p><p>Once she came down from the high, Catra looked down at her partner. Slowly, she took her hips away, Adora finally taking in a deep breath as she had to wipe the dripping wetness from her mouth and chin, panting slightly. “You okay?” Catra asked, worried she might have been a bit too rough.</p><p>“Yeah. Are you?” Adora asked in returned. Catra could only chuckle.</p><p>“I feel fucking incredible. Where did you even learn to do that?” Catra asked.</p><p>“I… I watch some videos. I sorta just did what I thought would feel good,” Adora shrugged. “I… I suppose we should clean up or something?”</p><p>“Oh? But we’re not done yet.”</p><p>Adora’s eyes widened at the response. But it was the one she was hoping for. “… Are you… Sure you want to keep going? I mean, you already…”</p><p>“I did. But you haven’t,” Catra responded. Her hand gently brushed against Adora’s thigh, slowly inching its way between Adora’s legs as she leaned down and placed butterfly kisses on Adora’s neck. “Or do you want to stop? We don’t have to keep going if it makes you uncomfortable, Adora.”</p><p>Catra’s hand paused for a moment. She waited for a response. But she could see Adora’s hand grip the bedsheets. She could feel the twitch of Adora’s leg as Catra’s fingers tickled her thigh. And she got the response she wanted.</p><p>“Please… Don’t fucking stop…” Adora begged.</p><p>And with that, Catra pressed her palm deep against Adora’s crotch. She still had her shorts on, but she could feel it. That wet heat. Adora tossed her head back, her nails digging into the sheets. Her tilted-back head gave Catra a perfect chance to attack her exposed neck, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin.</p><p>“Fuck, I can feel how wet you are,” Catra whispered, noticing the dampness in Adora’s shorts. Adora’s cheeks flushed red at the statement, but she couldn’t help it. Everything was overloading her senses. Her vision was blurred from the pleasure. She knew she’d have to change these bedsheets yet again.</p><p>Catra looked down and, using one hand, she slid down Adora’s shorts to midway down her legs, before she eventually used her feet to completely get them off. She looked to Adora’s face, and she saw only pleasure. Pure, utter bliss. Silent permission.</p><p>Catra positioned her right leg between Adora’s legs and leaned up a bit to look her partner directly in the eye as she moved in and rubbed her own thigh against Adora’s bare pussy. “Fuck!” Adora cried out suddenly, and Catra placed a hand over her mouth, stifling her moans.</p><p>“Shh…” Catra hissed. She tilted Adora’s head back and dragged her tongue along her exposed neck once more, her thigh already becoming soaked from rubbing directly against Adora’s pussy. Adora bucked her hips against Catra’s, twitching involuntarily and shivering uncontrollably. She was about to pass out. It felt so fucking good.</p><p>Catra’s hand covering her mouth eventually went to her cheek, softly tilting her head down so she could steal her lips. Her tongue pressing against Adora’s in an open-mouthed kiss as she continued to rub against her. Adora accepted every bit of it. At any point, she could say stop, and Catra would obey.</p><p>But she never wanted it to end.</p><p>Their tongues pushed against each other, and Adora ran a hand through Catra’s bushy hair. Catra shoved a hand between her thigh and Adora’s wetness, using two fingers to stimulate Adora’s clit. Adora sucked in air through her teeth, taking her lips away from Catra’s in order to simply breathe.</p><p>“God, you’re so fucking sexy…” Catra growled, rubbing her thigh at a slightly faster rate. “You’re about to come, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m… I’m close… Fuck, I…” Adora whimpered. Catra traced a hand up Adora’s abs, over her pink nipples, and eventually, up to the side of her Adora’s face. Her fingers grasping Adora’s cheek as she pushed her forehead against Adora’s and made direct eye contact. She whispered.</p><p>“Then come for me.”</p><p>Catra demanded. Adora obeyed.</p><p>Adora let out a stifled cry, bringing a hand up and biting it to try and muffle her moans. Catra watched as Adora’s lower back arched up, her body twitching involuntarily. It was a dozen seconds of pure and utter bliss. Catra felt her thigh somehow become even more soaked.</p><p>And then, like all good things, it came to an end.</p><p>Adora panted as Catra looked down at her. She took her leg away, but kept the same closeness, cuddling up to a sweaty Adora and wrapping an arm around her chest. “You still okay?” Catra asked yet again.</p><p>“I…” Adora panted a bit, before swallowing and looking down at Catra with a smile. “I love you… I promise I’m okay.”</p><p>“I didn’t go too far?” Catra asked. Adora shook her head.</p><p>“I promise. I would’ve told you if you were going too far. I loved every second of that,” she replied.</p><p>“I did too…” Catra smiled, nuzzling her head under the crook of Adora’s neck. “We should do it again sometime. Maybe with a safe word.”</p><p>“It’s a date,” Adora laughed. She held Catra closed with her strong arm, and kissed the top of her head. “You getting some sleep?”</p><p>“Yeah. That fucking exhausted me,” Catra replied, her eyes already closed. “… I really do love you, Adora.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Adora replied. It didn’t take long for Catra’s breathing to become slower and more rhythmic. A few soft snores indicated she was already asleep. And Adora felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier.</p><p>But as she looked at the rain outside, she saw the droplets reflecting the lights of the city. The gentle race to the bottom. It reminded her of before this all began. Back when she was lost and confused.</p><p>But now, she felt at home. She felt safe. She felt loved. And she felt confident about her future. For whatever it may entail, she knew she’d have Catra by her side through it all.</p><p>It gave her a smile as she slowly surrendered to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>